


The Perfect Gift

by Kateera



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Found Family, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateera/pseuds/Kateera
Summary: It's Christmas time for the Bunker family and Lucy gets the perfect gift, besides a lifetime of love from Garcia Flynn.





	The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

> SO, yeah, it's super past Christmas and I have no excuse other than that I got really down about the movie and writing took a hit. I finished though!  
> This is my Secret Santa Gift for [tardisblue-teacups](http://http://tardisblue-teacups.tumblr.com//) and her prompt was "Lucy gets the perfect gift from Flynn". I hope you enjoy!

Green and red lights glittered around the room, casting shifting shadows on the bunker walls and painting the normally depressing concrete in festive colors. Denise, with her maternal instincts on high alert this time of year, had brought over boxes of Christmas decorations and proceeded to bully Garcia into helping her hang everything.

Looking around their living space, Lucy had to admit that the decorations brought some much-needed cheer to the area.

“What do you think?” Garcia asked, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

She hummed and leaned against him. “It’s pretty. Good job.” She closed her eyes and sank into the feeling of his strong presence around her.

“Denise planned it all out, I was just muscle.” He chuckled, a low rumbling sound that sent a shiver across Lucy’s skin. “Or in this case, height.”

“In that case, I’m going to go cuddle Denise instead,” Lucy said, looking up at him with an impish smile.

His arms tightened around her waist. “Don’t you dare.”

She giggled and pulled his head down, placing a gentle kiss to his lips. “I’m not going anywhere, don’t worry.”

Garcia hummed and kissed her again. “Sounds good to me.”

“Are you two going to be like this all the time?” Jessica brushed past them with a scowl. “I threw up enough from morning sickness, you know.”

“It’s Christmas Eve,” Lucy retorted. “We’re allowed to be a little sappy.”

Jessica groaned and sank into the new couch, something a little less stylish and a lot more comfortable. “Don’t mind me, grump is basically my default setting at this point.”

“Still dealing with nausea?”

With a sigh, Jessica shook her head. “No, I think I'll blame this on hormones.” She poked at her stomach. “Stop making mommy crazy.”

Garcia laughed. “Sorry to burst your bubble, but that never really goes away.”

She grabbed a pillow and threw it at him and Lucy ducked out of the way with a smile. At first, Christmas Eve in the bunker had sounded depressing and sad, but as the decorations went up and the presents crowded under the tree and Denise brought enough rum for punch and the idiots who liked eggnog, Lucy found herself getting into the holiday spirit. It helped to have Garcia at her side, the ever-present reminder that good things still happen.

“What?” Garcia asked, giving her a look that suggested he’d watched her staring at him.

Lucy shook her head but wrapped her arms around his middle. “Nothing, just basking.”

His warm smile sent the butterflies in her stomach fluttering and she looked up at him, a feeling of adoration sweeping through her.

“Ugh, going to throw up again.” Jessica snarked from the couch.

Garcia threw her pillow back at her.

***

“Stop pushing.”

“Stop squirming then!”

“I told you we all couldn’t fit,” Garcia said from his position on the floor as he watched his team vie for places on the couch.

Wyatt sighed and slid to the floor in front of Jessica. “You are all children.”

Lucy and Jessica gave each other a subtle high five and settled further into the couch, blankets over their laps. Snuggling into Jiya, who sat on the other side, Lucy felt happy and safe as she looked over to Garcia. She loved seeing his smile, the way the corners of his mouth would crease and how it would soften his often harsh countenance into something gentle and warm.

“Who’s passing out presents?” Jiya asked, waving her hand at the people on the couch. “We’re all stuck where we are.”

Garcia and Wyatt looked at each other and immediately held up their hands, fist against palm to “rock, paper, scissors” their way to a decision.

“One, two, three, shoot.”

Wyatt’s paper covered Garcia’s rock and he groaned in mock annoyance as he stood up and walked to the tree. There weren’t many presents, seeing as how most of the people in the bunker couldn’t leave without attracting notice, but between trips to the store for Denise and handmade trinkets, there was something for everyone.

Once the brightly colored packages had been dispersed, Lucy pointed to Garcia with a smile. “Since he passed out the gifts, Garcia gets to go first.”

Again, that soft smile stretched across Garcia’s face and it took every ounce of willpower in her body to keep Lucy from leaping off the couch and into his arms.

“So long as nothing spills on me when I open it.” Garcia shook each gift, one from Lucy, one from Denise, and one from “the Logans” that brought out a brief look of panic before he regained control of his face.

He draped the scarf from Denise around his neck, holding still while Lucy snapped a picture, though his sarcastic smile never wavered.

“Was that necessary?” He asked once she’d put her phone back on her lap.

“Denise isn’t here to see this, so she gets pictures.”

Giving her phone a glare, Garcia moved onto the next box, marked “from Lucy”. She bit her lip as he opened the box, hoping her Ebay hunting had paid off. When he pulled out the stack of Tex Willer comics with a giant grin on his face, Lucy let out a sigh of relief.

“You remember that?” He asked with astonishment.

Lucy nodded and gave him a grin. “I remembered everything you told me, silly man.”

He opened the last gift as carefully as he could, taking care to keep the package as far from him as possible. Peering inside the box, he pulled out a slip of paper and turned it over to read it. Looking up at Jessica and Wyatt, he stared with his mouth open.

Lucy wrinkled her brow. “What is it?”

He looked down at the card again. “They are asking if I’ll be the godfather of one of the twins.”

Lucy looked over at the Logans, holding hands and smiling at each other. “That’s, I mean, wow.”

“Rufus and Jiya already have dibs of one of ‘em,” Wyatt said, squirming a bit. “We thought me might as well keep it in the Time Team family.”

“Lucy might want to go next since she’s got a box from us as well.” Jessica took a sip of her hot chocolate and sighed happily.

Grinning wide, Lucy opened the similar box from the expected parents and revealed her own card, asking her to be the godmother to one of the twins.

Lucy clapped her hands and nodded. “Of course, I accept!” After hugging Jessica and patting Wyatt’s shoulder, she wiped tears from her eyes and turned back to her gifts.

“We get the smart one,” Garcia said with a wink in Lucy’s direction.

“Hey, not fair.” Jiya threw a pillow at him but he ducked and it bounced against the tree.

“Watch it. That took me half an hour to get straight.” Garcia tossed the pillow to Lucy who set it behind her as she continued to open presents.

There was a scarf from Denise that Lucy wrapped around her neck, Jessica snapping a picture for the missing agent as requested, and a small snow globe from Rufus with a picture of Lucy and Garcia curled up on the couch as the background.

As she sat back, Garcia pulled something from behind his back and placed it in front of her. It looked like a large shoebox wrapped in brown paper and the small red ribbon bow on the corner made her smile.

“What’s this?” She asked, pulling an edge open. “I thought you were my present this year?”

Jessica made more choking noises and Lucy giggled at her antics.

Garcia shrugged and sat back on his heels, grinning as she gingerly unwrapped the box. “Just tear it.”

“After you worked so hard to wrap it?” She held a hand to her chest. “I would never be so disrespectful.”

The paper slipped to the floor and she carefully pulled the lid of the box off and set it on the floor. Inside were file folders, all labeled with Garcia’s careful handwriting.

Martha Corey, Alice Parker, Mary Esty.

“What? What are these?” She opened the first folder and found a family tree inside, along with articles and pictures of complete strangers.

“Do you recognize the names?” Garcia looked nervous as he watched her.

Wyatt leaned over to look at the folders and Lucy shooed him away. “Give me a minute.”

Looking at the names, and the pictures, her eyes widened and she gave an audible gasp. “The witches!”

“Well, the women accused of being witches,” Garcia said with an embarrassed smile, rubbing at the back of his neck. “I um, I thought you might want to know, you know, what happened to them.”

Tears gathered in the corners of Lucy’s eyes as she clutched the folders to her chest. “Yes, of course, thank you.”

She could barely think as she stared down at the simple manilla folders, all carefully labeled and organized.

“Can I open my presents now?” Jiya gave Lucy a playful pout.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Lucy laughed and nodded. “Sorry, yeah.”

As Jiya tore into a brightly wrapped box, Lucy looked over at Garcia, finding him staring back with a smile so soft, it almost made her start crying again.

She mouthed ‘thank you’, still clutching the reminder of her decision on that cold night in Salem. She wanted to race to her room and tear through the information, learn all about the history she’d been responsible for creating and remind herself that choosing people was a far better choice than trying to protect something as mercurial as history.

Setting the box of folders on the floor, she slipped off the couch while Jiya was busy posing for Jessica’s camera and crawled over to Garcia. He opened his arms and she settled across his lap, feeling his warmth and understanding surround her as their newly formed family opened gifts and took pictures.

“Thank you,” she said again, not sure how to explain what his gesture meant to her.

“You’re welcome,” he said, pressing a kiss into her hair. “I didn’t exactly have the freedom for anything extravagant.”

“No, it’s perfect,” Lucy whispered, reaching out and linking their hands together. “And you’re amazing enough on your own so, I couldn’t be happier.”

Garcia hummed and placed a kiss next to her ear, his arms tightening slightly as she curled in closer and let out her own sigh of happiness.

As Wyatt and Rufus pointed nerf guns at Garcia and Jessica threw her head back laughing and Garcia threatened to suffocate them in their sleep if they hit the woman in his lap, Lucy felt the love of family around her and sent up a small prayer of thanks to whatever god might be listening. Whatever brought her and Garcia together, fate, destiny, Lucy hoped they had a plan, because she had no intention of ever letting him go.

 


End file.
